


Talk Dirty To Me

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras decides to be a little shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my idea, I forgot who's it was too. I should probably find out.  
> But yea, enjoy!

Enjolras opened the door, the day had seemed to drag on forever and he had begun to doubt if it would ever end. He was set on going straight to bed, but Grantaire had plans. He came up behind Enjolras and hugged him around the waist.

“Look whose finally back.” 

“Yes, I’m back. How did your day go Grantaire?” Enjolras turned his head a little to get a better look at him. 

“It was okay. I kinda wished you were here for it though.” He grinned. “Everything’s more fun when you’re here.” 

“Well I’m back now.” He lifted his arm over Grantaire’s head and put it around him.

“Hey Enjolras. I want you to do something for me.” Grantaire looked at him lovingly and whispered in his ear. “Talk dirty to me.” Enjolras spoke with a more serious and reserved tone in his voice now.

“Capitalism. The patriarchy.”


End file.
